Rustcharge
Rustcharge is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Rockolocomato from an Unknown planet. He primarily appears on Earth-68. Appearance Rustcharge is a 7 foot tall rusted iron humanoid robot. His body, arms and legs are a squarish shape. He has iron bars on the front of his legs, and a train whistle on his head, which blows when he unleashes laser attacks. He has green eyes. He has high pitched robotic voice. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his waist. Underneath the rusted iron is a transparent blue energy, which maintains his form. Powers and Abilities Rustcharge has the power of regeneration. When his rusted body is broken, the underlying energy helps to reform the rust on his body. Rustcharge can shoot sort of transparent blue energy beams from his eyes and hands. When he does so from his hands, the rust around it is broken, to unleash the energy. By grabbing a machine or computer, he can encase it in rust, allowing him to control it. This also works on the Omnitrix. He has enhanced strength. He is immune to time attacks and aging, as it will only increase the amount of rust on his body. If his rust body is removed, his transparent energy form is intangible. Weaknesses His rust body is fragile, so a blow could crumple him. He can regenerate right away, however. To fire a laser blast, he has to destroy his rust armor. If his rust armor is removed, it reveals a core that can be destroyed. If the core is damaged, the energy form fades, causing the rust to break apart. He heals and regenerates quickly, however. His transparent energy form without the rust armor is intangible, meaning that he can't touch anything until the rust regenerates. Water attacks and time attacks can add more rust to him, which adds more weight to him, limiting his movements. Fire can melt his rust. Wind erosion can destroy the rust on his body. However, this can be an advantage when his body is weighed down by extra rust, as it would break it off while not affecting his ability to fight. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Rustcharge was unlocked when Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 tried to hack the Omnitrix. Appearances By Ryder * Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Ryder 10) * Lord of Chaos * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (Ryder 10) By Albedo * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * The Coming Storm (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Elaskimo) By 17 year old Ryder * Time Heals * Making a Deal with Collectimus By 18 year old Ryder * The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10) Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) John learns that he has access to Rustcharge in Paradox Again. Omniverse By Puppet John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 (first appearance) By John * Aggregor's Monster * Trouble Helix * Nanite Queen * Final Siege Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Rustcharge is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Ryder * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Omni Crew Origins: Jane By Albedo * The Imperfect (goes Ultimate) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Rustcharge is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not being able to be used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Trivia *He is first -Charge Alien by me. * He was redesigned slightly to have a train theme by me. * Its species name, Rockolocomato, is a corruption of Locomotion. See also * Hawk Charge * Rust Angel Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:ShahZeb Shah Category:ShahZeb17 Category:ShahZeb's -Charge Aliens Category:Ryder 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens